Just Roomates
by LuckyGrrl
Summary: Rory and Tristan were supposed to be just roommates. Complete.
1. Wanted: Female Roommate

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls; I just watch it on TV. I do own the characters of Kristina and Jake, however. Umm, not much else I won, though.  
  
Author's Note: Tristan went to Military School, Dean and Rory broke up, and as for Jess, I dunno, they broke up, too.  
  
"Hey Man, you can't do this to me." Tristan DuGrey pleaded, sinking down onto a leather couch. "Where am I going to find a roommate half as cool as you?"  
  
Jake smiled laughingly at his friend. "I dunno."  
  
"I hate girls."  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
"Yes, I do. A girl is making you move out, right? So therefore, I lose a roommate. I have the right to hate girls." Tristan was referring to his nearly ex-roomate's girlfriend. She was getting an apartment of her own, and wanted Jake to move in with her.  
  
Jake just shook his head. The guy in front of him was not the Tristan. Tristan did not hate girls. He just didn't. Except, lately, he had been calming down his "Player-ness." Supposedly it was because he needed to focus on his grades, because if he didn't, Military school was a waste of two years.  
  
"Hey, why don't you just put an ad saying 'Female Roommate Wanted.'" Tristan looked up with a smirk. "Except you never know who'll apply."  
  
"Yeah, that just might work." Tristan got up and went into his room, finally leaving Jake to his peace.  
  
Across the campus, Rory Gilmore was in the same predicament. Her so-called roommate was ditching her to transfer to Harvard. The school Rory would have gone to, if she hadn't chosen Yale.  
  
"Come on, Kristina, you can't do this to me! Where the heck am I going to find another roommate that is half as funny as you?" In truth, Kristina reminded Rory a lot of her mother, Lorelei. "Stupid Harvard."  
  
"Hey, didn't you want to go there like two years ago?"  
  
"Yeah, but that was before you were accepted last week." Rory laughed, knowing she had no power over the situation.  
  
Kristina laughed as well. "Maybe when I'm gone, you'll finally come to your senses and cut loose. Maybe go to a kegger every night, skip class at least once in your college career, get into some heavy drugs." Kristina trailed off as she saw the look of horror pass her best friends face. "Or maybe we could find you a new roommate."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, and grinned. "Or maybe I'll save time and go check out the bulletin board to see who's looking for one. Who knows? Maybe I'll meet the man of my dreams, who's a rich hottie." A familiar face popped into her minds eye at that moment, but was quickly filed under, 'Hells' Memories.' The next morning, Rory had time to kill until her next Journalism course. She was strolling through the quad when she reached the bulletin board. Out of the corner of her eye, a bright yellow flyer caught her eye. Taking it down and sitting on the bench next to the board, she read.  
  
Female Roommate Wanted: Clean living space, a nice environment to study in. Located just off campus, a three minute walk to Heritage Hall. Spacious three room and two bathroom apartment. Roomate is a Journalism major and is well mannered. If interested, please call (707) 462-5577.  
  
'This is just what I was looking for.' Rory thought as she strolled towards the payphone. 'Heritage Hall is where some of my classes are. And a Journalism major.Jackpot!' 


	2. Other Applicants

Disclaimer: I don't really own anything. Trust me, I'm broke, so please don't sue if I use anything I shouldn't.  
  
Author's Note: Some characters may be OOC. Just a heads up for the future.  
  
Two minutes later after having a quick conversation with a guy named Jake, Rory was supposed to go over to the apartment at six o'clock tonight.  
  
"Aww, my little baby is going to have a male roommate. Just don't go out onto any balconies at night, okay?" Lorelei commanded, as she was on the phone that night around five.  
  
"MO-OM!" Rory rolled her eyes. "I just hope he's cool, not like any other guy I've met before. I kind of want a few more friends here."  
  
"Yes, a few friends are good. Especially if they're fine, young, male specimens. Yes, those are always good." Lorelei teased. "Oh babe, I've got to run, Sookie and I are going out to pick up a present for Jackson. I'll talk to you later. Love you." With that, she hung up before Rory had a chance to respond.  
  
Quietly, she hung up the phone and started to get ready for her meeting with, hopefully, her future roommate. A male roommate, at that. "Oh well, college is a time for experimenting. So a guy can't be that hard to live with, can he?" Rory whispered, trying to convince herself that she was doing the right thing.  
  
Walking up a flight of stairs to the apartment 77A, Rory was nervous. Kristina was moving out in less than a week, and she paid half of the rent. Rory didn't have a job and couldn't afford the apartment by herself. 'I will get this apartment no matter what.' The door opened.  
  
In front of Rory stood a figure from her past. A certain blonde haired boy, whose hair was still tousled like he just woke up. Tristan DuGrey. 'Dammit, I thought too soon.' Rory scolded herself as she saw a familiar grin make its way to Tristan's face.  
  
"So we meet again, Mary," He stood there for a minute, drinking in the sight of the girl who had been part of the reason he ad left for North Carolina. He screwed up the first time, which had made him leave. But since she looked so serious, or determined, Tristan decided not to tease her. That much, at least. "Come on in?" He opened the door wider, revealing a spacious modern apartment.  
  
"Nice crib," Rory noted, walking in, and heading straight towards the bookcase. It stretched from floor to ceiling, and had every book imaginable. She saw 'Romeo and Juliet,' and sighed. That was the play her and Tristan were supposed to do the night he left. 'Why am I thinking about that? It's been, like, three years.'  
  
"Thanks, Jake and I, we try," Tristan laughed, humbly. "So, are you interested in the apartment? Jake said that someone was coming by." Rory turned around. "Yeah. So, when are you moving out?" She thought Jake was supposed to be moving out. But, she wasn't so sure now. The only things that were somewhat splayed over the apartment sporadically seemed like Tristan things. Maybe it was the pictures. They were only of him and his friends, Rory guessed.  
  
"Me? No way. I love this place. It's got a great balcony view," Tristan responded, stopping suddenly when he saw Rory's face. It went from a nice rosy color to ghost white. "Are you okay?" He walked towards her, and guided her to the leather couch that took up most of the living room.  
  
Rory thought it was ironic that she was with Tristan and the apartment that she could potentially move into had a balcony. Exactly what Lorelei had warned Rory about. She laughed, picturing her moms face when Rory told her about her roommate. "So, you aren't moving out, huh?" She questioned, noting how Tristan never took his piercing gaze off of her face.  
  
He shook his head and grinned. "Nope, I'm afraid not."  
  
Having mock disappointment on her face, Rory replied. "Aw, shucks. I was hoping for a nice non-player roommate." She stressed 'non-player.'  
  
Tristan shrugged and faced forward, staring at a blank TV screen. "No such luck, Mary. Sorry, but this place is half mine. So, do you still want to move in? I mean, after Chilton, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to. I know I acted arrogant and snobby when I went there." He was suddenly remorseful, for no reason at all. Maybe it was the fact that Rory still looked innocent after three years or so.  
  
"No, we did things in high school we all regret." Rory wasn't comfortable as to where this speech train was headed. The side of mountain, apparently, cause they were destined to debate about how Tristan acted, and what everyone did. 'Or maybe not,' Rory thought, thinking about how sincere the man next to her sounded. "So, I thought you would follow your daddy's footsteps and do business. Why in sam hell did you pick journalism?"  
  
'Cause you were always talking about writing for a newspaper, and being an overseas correspondent. Well, when you actually talked to me seriously. Which was a grand total of six or seven times. But then, I don't think you'd remember.' Tristan tested his potential answer out in his head and realized that Rory was staring at him. "What?"  
  
"You look all nervous when you're thinking. Kind of cute." She smiled. "So? Journalism?" Rory referred to her previous question.  
  
'Cute?! Suh-weet!' Tristan grinned, "Well, I wanted to rebel. Then I remembered you mentioned overseas correspondent stuff. So, I looked it up on the 'net one day, and said 'Well, I can do that.' And I always got good English grades. So," Was the reply.  
  
Rory laughed. "That sounds just like you." She was about to say something else when the doorbell sounded, announcing the presence of someone else.  
  
"Uh, hello." Tristan said, when he opened the door. The 'someone else' was a blonde holding a copy of the flyer that Rory had in her purse.  
  
"Hi." She stuck out her chest and walked closer to the doorframe. "I'm here for the roommate business. I think we would make very good roommates." The girl's eyes traveled lazily up and down Tristan's well- built frame.  
  
Tristan had a look of pure terror when he turned his head back towards the couch where Rory was still perched. "Uh, I think umm," He stammered, backing up subconsciously. Suddenly he looked at Rory again and smiled, with an evil glint in his eye. "That position has already been filled. By my longtime girlfriend." He pulled Rory up and put his arm around her waist.  
  
Rory was shocked by the gentleness of Tristan as he placed his hand on her hip. She saw the girl standing in the doorway, and nodded. "Yeah, sorry. We had a fight two days ago and we just made up, didn't we, Bible Boy?" Rory purposely looked towards where the bedroom was supposed to be. "I do believe we still have some making up to do." She stood on her tiptoes and gave Tristan a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah Ror, we do." Tristan grinned wildly. "Sorry again." He announced to the shocked woman.  
  
The girl stumbled backwards rather fast. "N-No problem. See y-y-you." She practically ran away from the door.  
  
"My, my, and here I thought you were still a Mary."  
  
"Yeah, Mary my ass. No, I saw the look of horror that was on your face." Rory teased. "I saw you face was just pleading, 'Rory, save me! Save me, and I'll give you coffee, that liquid you love so much, forever and ever!'"  
  
Tristan shrugged, playing along. "You got me. What can I say?"  
  
"That you'll let me move in, help me move in, and that you'll go have some coffee with me now?"  
  
"Sure, why not? I can't risk having other people apply for the position." He shuddered, grimacing. The sight made Rory laugh. 


	3. Nothing Gold Can Stay

Disclaimer: I don't really own these people. I most likely never will.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they made my day. The poem is "Nothing Gold Can Stay" by Robert Frost. I know it doesn't really relate, but I love the poem anyways.  
  
"I see your love for coffee never changed."  
  
"Darn straight, my boy." Rory practically inhaled her coffee, sitting down at a table in the middle of a busy café. "I think I might like this place." She looked around.  
  
Tristan took the opportunity to study Rory while she was preoccupied with memorizing the contents of the place she was most likely to be at during the next year. Her hair was still the same shade of brown, and she still looked fragile as ever. Her eyes, though. Her eyes had changed from the sparkly sometimes to sparkly all the time, especially when she was laughing. Sighing, he laid his head on the table.  
  
Hearing Tristan sigh, Rory turned around to ask him what was wrong. The words got caught in her throat, however, when she saw him. He almost looked like a little boy. A little boy with drop dead gorgeous looks. His blonde hair was still sort of messy, but looked as sexy as ever. Rory noted that when Tristan had his eyes closed, he looked relaxed and happy for the first time. When he was awake, he looked older than he was, aged by his past.  
  
'She's staring at me,' Tristan felt Rory's eyes on his head.  
  
"Would you like anything else?" The waitress took the moment to ask the pair. "Have I seen you two in here before? I swear you make the cutest couple." She stated in a Southern accent.  
  
Tristan's head shot up so fast that he nearly fainted from the rush of blood. "No, no, it's our first time here. Well, together at least."  
  
"And we're not a couple." Rory looked over to her right to see a flash of disappointment on T's face.  
  
"Yeah, we're not." He echoed lightly, the waitress almost didn't hear him.  
  
When she finally left, Rory burst out laughing. "Geez, are you alright? Your head shot up so fast, I wouldn't be surprised if you had whiplash right about now." She looked down at her cup, and gasped. "My coffees gone! My life giver is empty." She held up a small coffee cup.  
  
"Nothing gold can stay, you know." Tristan pointed to the empty cup. Seeing Rory's confused look, he went on. "It's a poem by Robert Frost. I'm surprised you don't know it."  
  
"How does it go?" "Nature's first green is gold, Her hardest hue to hold. Her early leaf's a flower, But only so an hour,"  
  
Rory joined in, reciting a poem she had memorized since she was forced to read The Outsiders in eighth grade. Her voice melded with Tristan's perfectly.  
  
"The leaf subsides to leaf. So Eden sank to grief, So dawn goes down to day, Nothing gold can stay."  
  
The two looked up at each other as they finished the last line. "It's my favorite poem." Tristan whispered, suddenly interested in the oak table. They were quiet until the waitress came back, as they were still staring at each other.  
  
"And you say you're not a couple. Ha." She refilled Rory's coffee cup and walked off, smiling. She was going to see more of these two. She hoped, at least. 


	4. So Called Ugly Roommate

Disclaimer: Same as before. I don't really own these people. Except maybe that waitress from the last chapter, but anyways.  
  
A/N: I know some of this stuff has been used before, but I wasn't really creative. Gotta excuse me for that one. Being sick really isn't fun. But it does wonders for my typing skills. The song is "Blue (Da Ba Dee)" by Eiffel 65. Song things about timing may not click with the Dean breakup and the song debut. Sorry bout that one. Okay, this is kinda super long, but I just wanna give a mucho gracias to the reviewers. And by the way flossie, what kinda story would this be if it wasn't a Trory? Well, it would be a story, but it would be even better. Okay, I'm just gonna pull out the duct tape for my mouth now.  
  
Rory and Tristan approached the door to the apartment that in a week would be Rory's old residence. "So, I'll see you tomorrow at ten?"  
  
"Ten? I thought you wanted an early start?" Tristan questioned, used to getting up early. "I'm usually up for four hours by ten am."  
  
Rory was shocked. "Oh no, another Luke. Next thing you know, you'll be denying me coffee. Not good." Rory opened her door and headed straight to the phone, which was ringing. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey college daughter of mine."  
  
"Hey Mom, what's up?" "  
  
"The airplane in the sky. Kirk got a new kite for his birthday from his mom. How did the apartment thing go? Good news? Or is my offspring going to be living the life of a mooch who goes to friends' apartments to crash?"  
  
"Yeah, the apartment thing went good,"  
  
"My, you're so talkative tonight. Have you had enough caffeine today?"  
  
"Yeah, I just got back from this nice little café."  
  
"Well, still, if you didn't, get some as long as you come back in one minute or less. So what's the guy look like?  
  
"What does he look like? Well, he's kinda ugly if you ask me, and he's got this annoying haircut,"  
  
"Okay, well, you could always follow Kristina to Harvard so you're guaranteed a roommate."  
  
"But he's rich, so it's all good,"  
  
"Maybe he could use some of that money to buy your dear old mother a new coffee maker. Preston passed away yesterday at four pm."  
  
"Preston died? Aww, he was the most loyal of them all. Maybe I can get the ugly one to buy you one. But, yes, I already have him trained- Hold on a second." Rory was cut off by Tristan.  
  
"I am not ugly! I resent that." Tristan tried to grab the phone, but Rory held it close to her body, turning her back on him. "And what's this about training?" He wrapped his arms around Rory's waist trying to get the phone for some reason.  
  
Then both parties realized their positions and all movement ceased. Faintly in the background one could hear Lorelei trying to get a hold of her daughter by singing along with the radio back in Stars Hollow. "Roooooooooooory, where are you my child? Did you have problems with William again? Stupid phones. I told you to buy a new one!" Lorelei had no idea that her daughter was mere inches away from kissing Tristan-Her supposedly ugly roommate. But one hundred percent of the Yale female population would declare that blasphemy.  
  
Tristan took the phone from Rory and hung up. Looking into the blue eyes whose every feature he had memorized, he leaned closer, bridging the gap between them. Through his half open eyes, Tristan could see Rory doing the same action. For a tantalizing millisecond, their lips met. Both were surprised at how right it felt, but before they had a chance to elaborate, there was an interruption.  
  
"Yo, listen up, Here's the story about a little guy that lives in a blue world, and all day and all night and everything he see's is just blue like him inside and outside," Suddenly blared from Kristina's stereo in the living room. The couple jumped a foot in the air and apart.  
  
"No wonder you're looking for a new roommate. I would be too, if Jake listened to this junk." Tristan laughed, his heart still beating hard from being so close to the epitome of the girls of his dreams.  
  
"Hey, don't diss these guys. Their song had maximum mocking quality." Rory thought back to when the song first came out, three years ago. Her and her mom used to spend hours mocking the song along with making up stupid dances. Her mom had partially done it to help Rory get over Dean.  
  
Tristan sat down on the old chair and turned off the cd player. "If you ever put that song on for an alarm in the morning, I will kill you. No excuses, got it?" He looked her in the eye, trying to keep a straight face. He could picture Rory and her mom running around their house with two year olds listening to the song.  
  
Just as Rory was about to retaliate, Kristina waltzed through the door. "Ror, you didn't tell me that Matt was this hot." Kristina thought Tristan was Matt, Rory's partner for her biography project for Journalism. "Hey Matt, I'm Kristina. Call my Kristy." She full on checked out Tristan. "Uh, it's nice to meet you, but I'm not Matt." Tristan stood up to his full six feet and plastered a charming smile onto his face. "I'm Tristan."  
  
"I would be Matt." A voice from the doorway sounded. A short, brown haired guy walked towards Rory with a smile on his face. It was plain and clear to both Tristan and Kristina that he had a crush on Rory. "Hey Gilmore, weren't we supposed to meet at seven at the library?"  
  
Rory looked as if the obvious had dawned on her. "Oh my gosh Matt, I'm sorry. I was out with my friend and I completely forgot."  
  
Matt sized Tristan up and snickered. "You're just friends?"  
  
Rory looked at Tris and shrugged. "Yeah, why?" She looked at Matt.  
  
"Oh, I dunno. If he wasn't, then I couldn't ask you out for breakfast tomorrow." He looked up. "So, what do you say? Ten o'clock good for you?"  
  
"She gets up late." Tristan offered, taking the opportunity to try and get this guy to leave. "Really late." He stressed the word really.  
  
Rory was dumbfounded as to how Tristan was acting. He never acted this way, even when he was at Chilton. Almost as if he was jealous, or something. 'Well, two can play this game,' Rory thought. "Sure I'll go with you. But can we make it at nine, because I have something to do at ten."  
  
"Whatever you say, Gilmore. We can work on our project, too." Matt winked, and when Rory wasn't looking shot a mean look at the tall blonde staying close to Rory. "Hey, I know this great little café near Heritage Hall that we can work at, too."  
  
Rory was now flushed. That was where she and Tristan had gone earlier. 'So what? It's not like I'm with him, or anything.' Rory thought about her doubts in going to the café. "Okay. I'll walk you down." The duo left a speechless Tristan and shocked Kristina.  
  
A minute later, Kristina nudged Tristan out of his stupor. "Wanna go out for breakfast tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure, say around eight forty-five at this nice little place near my apartment? I hear it has great coffee."  
  
"Coffee! Yay!"  
  
"Oh no, not another one." Tristan let his head fall into his hands, mockingly groaning. 


	5. Death by Veggie Omelets

Disclaimer: I really don't own Gilmore Girls. I wish, but I don't.  
  
A/N: Dang, talk about making a girls day! Thanks for all those reviews. Yes, it will be a Trory. Except I just have to figure out how to do that. Haha, if you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know in a review or e-mail me at luckycharms0518@yahoo.com. Thanks again.  
  
Rory woke up to silence. Usually Kristina was bouncing off the walls for her to get up and get going. But today it was different. Almost eerie. 'I wonder where she went,' Rory got up and went out into the kitchen. The only thing there was a bright white piece of paper sticking out like a Santa Claus on Spring Break.  
  
Hey one of my favorite Gilmores,  
  
I'm out with Tristan for breakfast. He came over this morning to see if you were up or needed him to start helping you pack while you went out. But you were sleeping so soundly that the Pearl Harbor attack could happen all over again right next to you, and all you would do is roll over. Anyways, I'm gone. And after this, I have to go meet with the Dean to talk about transfer crap. So, I'll see you tonight. Unless a certain Rory gets lucky with a hot guy you met at a rave. Naw, I don't think so. Anyways, bye Ror. Oh, call your mom cause she called after you went to bed last night. Okay, this isn't a note, it's just a long letter now. Peace.  
  
"Why is she out with Tristan?" Rory pondered. Looking at the clock, she noticed it was eight thirty. "Better get ready."  
  
While Rory was getting ready, she thought back to the previous day. Was Tristan jealous? He had no reason to be. But it was just bugging her that he was. 'Hmm, well, we'll see what I can do about that,' Rory thought as she started to pick out an outfit.  
  
At the same time, Kristina and Tristan were sitting comfortably in a corner at the café. "Ohhh, there he is." Kristina whispered quickly, noticing Matt walk in. He was wearing khaki pants, a white sweater and a black leather jacket. "He looks like he's going out on a date or something."  
  
"He what?!" Tristan nearly yelled. He saw the dark haired boy sit down with his back towards him. "Hey, is that a rose?"  
  
"Sure is honey, and he looks like he's about to move in on your territory." The waitress said in her Southern accent. Noticing the sad look on Tristan's face, she went on. "It's okay honey, she'll only realize that he doesn't quite add up to you."  
  
Thirty minutes later, at nine fifteen sharp, Rory walked into the café. She was wearing comfortable faded jeans and a navy blue button up shirt rolled at the sleeves, giving her a casual look. Looking towards the back, she spotted Matt. And he looked like he was going on a date.  
  
"Hey Gilmore, you look quite nice this morning." Matt rose as she approached him. He smiled, "What? Cat got your tongue?" He asked as she looked at what he was wearing. On the table was a rose, and no project in sight.  
  
She only nodded and sat down. After a few moments of polite conversation, the waitress from the day before came over. "Hey honey, where's your boy?" She drawled, smiling.  
  
"He-He's not my boy." Rory quipped, feeling uneasy. "I'll have coffee and a Danish."  
  
"And for you?" The waitress seemed uninterested in Matt. She kept thinking, 'Boy, are those two blue eyed people stubborn. Yankees, psh.'  
  
"Orange juice and a vegetarian omelet with no peppers."  
  
'OJ and a death by veggies omelet?!' Rory screamed in her mind. 'Oh well, no one is perfect. Except maybe . . .'  
  
Rory's mind wars were interrupted by Matt's voice. "So, what are you doing after this?" Matt took Rory's hand, and looked up. She chose to ignore it and answered anyways. Then she saw the waitress deliver food to a pair in front of the window. The pair included a tall young man with blonde hair that sticking out on odd ends, and a girl with brown reddish hair. They looked exactly like . . .  
  
"Hey, isn't that Tristan and Kristina?" Matt asked, following Rory's line of vision. Seeing Rory's face, he knew his suspicions were confirmed. "So, are they a couple, or something?"  
  
"What? No!" Rory answered, trying to keep the harshness out of her voice. "So, who's the rose for?" She changed the subject rather quickly.  
  
Matt looked down at the table, and somewhat blushed. "Oh, well, it's for you. If you'll take it, I mean." He picked it up and handed it to Rory. And then looked into her eyes and said, "I know you're focusing on your grades and all, but would you go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"  
  
'He sure knows how to flatter a girl' Rory thought as she found herself smiling, and nodding. "I'd love to." Then seeing Tristan and Kristina get up and leave, she excused herself.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here, Mary." Tristan smiled genuinely when Rory walked up to them at the counter. "How's your breakfast? Good, I hope. That veggie omelet tastes like crap, though." He leaned towards Rory's ear, making her shiver. "But shh, don't tell your waitress I said that though. She seems to think an awful lot of you. Just like someone else here." With that, he left, leaving Rory speechless for words.  
  
She was still speechless around ten when both Tristan and Kristy were helping her pack up her things. Growing up around Stars Hollow made her leave things behind so they could be well cared for and not broken in the city. So, it didn't take long to pack.  
  
"Okay, well, you're all set. It's a good thing you're not a pack rat like my little sister was." Tristan laughed, his eyes sparkling when he mentioned his sister. "Okay, my truck is packed full, Kristy's is as well, and your Jeep too, right?"  
  
Rory nodded. Her mom had given her the Jeep so she could travel back and forth to Stars Hollow and New Haven on the weekends. Rory could have lived at home, but it was mandatory for freshman to live in dorms. And ever since, Kristina has been Rory's roommate.  
  
Two hours later, Rory had unpacked most of her belongings with the help of Kristy and Tristan. Jake had moved out the day before, and Kristina was due to move out in two days. "So, how do you like our apartment?" Tristan asked, sitting down, watching Rory finalize placements of her pictures in her room. "Funny, when I was at Chilton and someone told me I would be roommates at Rory, I would have laughed and said, 'Just Roommates?'"  
  
Rory looked up. "And now?" Her heart practically stopped as Tristan was thinking.  
  
"I don't know. You seem pretty happy with Matt." He shrugged. "But I'll beat him in seeing you in your pj's." He raised his eyebrows and winked. "You know I'm just kidding."  
  
Just then a faint voice could be heard. "Roooooooory? Come my child, we must talk!"  
  
It was about time for Tristan to meet Lorelei. 


	6. Meeting a Petey Pablo Fan

Disclaimer: I don't really own these people. If I did, a lot of hit men would be after me.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all those reviews! Made my day, yet again. Anyways, no, in the words of Michelle, this will not be a "Rory starts to seriously date another guy while Tristan starts dating too and after a year they get together story." Okay, well, thanks again.  
  
"Rooooory where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are." Lorelai commanded. She appeared in the doorway of the room Rory was in. And she was sitting very close to a fine looking man. "So, who's this fine looking specimen?"  
  
"Mom?!" Rory asked, when she heard her mother speak.  
  
"In the flesh, baby," she made a show of turning around in a circle. "Who did you think I was, Madonna?"  
  
"The pointy bra would have given you away."  
  
"I know, but that's old school."  
  
"Still."  
  
"Fine," Lorelai turned to look at Tristan who had gotten up to sit on the desk. "Who's the flavor of the week?"  
  
Tristan burst out laughing. "Flavor of the week? Rory?" He saw Rory laughing as well. "No, that was my job in high school. Except I've changed a lot since then. North Carolina helped a lot, too."  
  
The two college students laughed as they saw the oldest of the three start to do an impression of Petey Pablo. Lorelai was swinging an imaginary shirt around "like a helicopter."  
  
Lorelai saw the man grow quiet after a moment. He reminded her of someone Rory used to complain about. "What's your name, sonny boy?" She acted to be old and gray with a cane.  
  
"Tristan. It's nice to meet you Lorelai." He held out his hand to meet the already offered one by Rory's mom.  
  
"The Tristan?" Tristan had a blank look, so Lorelai turned to her daughter. "The Tristan? Bible Boy? Evil Tristan?"  
  
"Don't forget Spawn of Satan."  
  
"Hello, I'm right here." He rolled his eyes. "Gee, it's nice to know I was sooooo loved at the Gilmore abode.  
  
"I know, isn't it great?" Rory grinned, seeing Tristan in a new light. A non-player light. "Okay Gilmore, tell me how you found my new residency so quickly."  
  
"I was getting coffee and bumped into Kristina." Kristina had gone to Stars Hollow a few times with Rory during various breaks. She added a breath of fresh air to the town when she was there. Taylor swore up and down that she was related to Jess in some way.  
  
"Oh, that's cool. Isn't that place great? It's got the greatest coffee."  
  
Tristan left the two women to catch up. Walking into the living room, he heard the phone ring. "Hello?" He asked.  
  
"Is Mr. Tristan DuGrey there?"  
  
"This is."  
  
"Hello Mr. DuGrey, I'm Lauren. I work for your father. He wanted to me call you to regretfully inform you that your grandmother passed away a few hours ago. He wanted to tell you himself, but he was pulled into a last minute meeting about European affairs," came a snotty voice over the phone. She wasn't the least interested in the message she was delivering, even though it was important.  
  
"Okay, thank you." Tristan struggled to hold back tears. His grandma, even though he rarely mentioned her, was one of his favorite relatives. Her husband had been Janlen, so when he was growing up, he saw his grandma often. She made the best chocolate cake there ever was. "I will not cry." He had to be strong, and he was a man. Men don't cry. Especially when there are women around.  
  
"Cry? Who's crying?" Rory asked, after Tristan had fled to his room. She followed Tristan into his bedroom, while her mom went to go rent a hotel room nearby the school. She found him lying on his stomach with his face buried in a pillow. The dark room seemed even darker with the blinds closed. "Tristan?"  
  
A few moments later a small voice spoke. "Yeah?"  
  
"What's wrong?" She was alarmed by the tone of Tristan's voice. Usually it was full of spunk, as Lorelai would have put it. "Tell me."  
  
Tristan reluctantly sat up. There were tear stains on his cheek, she could see by the crack of light from the door. "My grandma died. My all-time favorite grandma." He looked like a little boy to Rory.  
  
He laid down next to Rory and she comforted him as he cried himself to sleep. 'So much for Tristan saying he doesn't cry.' She thought, as she heard Tristan sigh sadly in his sleep.  
  
The next morning, Tristan woke up to burning eyes and the sight of Rory. 'Oh my bejesus, what happened?' He thought wildly, as Rory stirred in her sleep. Instead of doing what he did back in his player days, Tristan laid back down and watched Rory sleep.  
  
"Good morning, sleepyhead." Rory woke up to the sound of a deep male voice. Tristan's voice, actually.  
  
"Morning to you, too." She mumbled, not quite awake enough to understand it was nearing noon. "How did I end up here?"  
  
Tristan smiled lightly. "Well, let's just say that I did something in front of you that I never do in front of anyone else." He was jumping for joy inside at the fact that Rory didn't freak when she woke up next to him.  
  
"Oh," Rory remembered, as the events of the previous twenty-four hours came back to her. "What are you going to do?" She turned to Tristan, lying on her side, half closing her eyes.  
  
He smiled at how tired Rory was. She was pretty even when she was half asleep. "You mean, what are we going to do. Well, after your date, we're going to drive to Stars Hollow so you can have a movie night with Lorelai, while I go to Hartford." When he mentioned Hartford, Rory could see the darkness in his normally bright blue eyes.  
  
She had an idea that Lorelai would readily agree to. "You know, I'm pretty sure you'll be too tired to drive a half hour to Hartford after dropping me off. So, why don't you stay at my place and join in on the movie night fun? Hm? It'll be great." She didn't even wait for an answer. Getting up, and walking towards her room, she joked. "It's the first night I stayed at my new apartment, and I didn't even sleep in my bed."  
  
Twenty minutes later, a wide-awake Rory was waiting for Tristan to appear from the bathroom. "Come on, I need my coffee. Do you know how precious that stuff is to me?" She asked, pounding on the bathroom door.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming."  
  
Impatiently tapping her foot, she went into the living room. Sitting down on the comfortable couch in jeans and a Yale hoodie, she sighed. Her mom had called earlier to say that Sookie called earlier about an emergency at the inn so she had to get back to Hartford as fast as she could. That left Tristan to entertain Rory as she waited for the few remaining hours to pass until she had to get ready for her date.  
  
"Here I am. Are you happy?" A voice asked, walking up behind Rory and whispering in her ear.  
  
"Oh, so very." She got up and gave Tristan a peck on the cheek. She noticed that he still had bags under his eyes, aging him more than he already was. "Hey, we don't have to go out, you know." She offered, shyly, almost scared. She didn't want Tristan to do anything he didn't feel like doing. Especially now.  
  
He shrugged. "No, it's okay. I'm feeling like a nice stack of pancakes right about now." He smiled and offered his arm. "Shall we?"  
  
When the two reached the café, Tristan noticed it was sort of empty. "Where's the rush gone?" He asked the same waitress he met that week.  
  
The waitress smiled at the couple as the sat down together. "Oh, there was a big hockey game this afternoon against some other school." She waved her hand. "But what's more important is what you two are going to eat. Anything healthy today?" Both shook their heads vehemently. "Good, I can't stand all healthy people. I'd eat my mommas mashed potatoes, gravy and dumplings everyday if I could." She smiled.  
  
"Where are you from?" Rory asked, tilting her head. The girl couldn't be more than twenty-four. "And your name?"  
  
"Glory girl, I haven't met anyone so inquisitive as you."  
  
"She is, isn't she?" Tristan smiled at Rory with an emotion Rory couldn't place.  
  
The waitress shook her head. She had never met two people more stubborn than her pop. "I'm Kylie." She smiled. "I'm from the state of Texas if you couldn't tell." She laughed.  
  
Just then Matt came into the café. When he saw Rory he smiled and went over to her. Sitting down next to her without asking, he slung his arm over her shoulders. At this, Tristan tensed up. But it didn't go unnoticed by Kylie. Just as she was about to comment, Matt looked at her coldly. "I'll take a vegetarian omelet with no peppers." He made no move to cover up the dismissal in his voice.  
  
When Kylie left, it was clear that Matt wanted to be alone with Rory. "Would you mind leaving for a moment so Rory and I can discuss a couplet things?" Tristan threw a sad look to Rory, got up and went to the counter to order.  
  
"So, what are we doing today?" Matt asked, leaning to give Rory a kiss on the forehead. "Anything exciting?"  
  
"Well, I thought our date wasn't until tonight. I was going to spend the day with Tristan."  
  
"Oh, him."  
  
"Yes, him. Got a problem?" She was annoyed by the fact that he had driven both Tristan and Kylie away from the table. Looking over at his hand. "Do you mind removing your hand? I hurt my shoulder yesterday."  
  
He promptly removed his hand. Instead, he placed it on her knee. Well, higher than her knee. "Actually, I do have a problem with Tristan. One of my ex-girlfriends, who was my girlfriend at the time, used to be 'friends' him."  
  
"And that means what?"  
  
"She got pregnant. And mysteriously had bruise marks all over her body." Matt looked at Tristan with a deadly cold gleam in his brown eyes. When he looked back at Rory, she was looking in Tristan's direction.  
  
'He could never beat someone up. Not even in high school. He never hit a single girl, and if he hit a guy, it was because he was provoked.' "Tristan would never do that. He's too good for that." She looked towards Matt. "You're lying."  
  
Suddenly he lifted his hand off of Rory's thigh. "Look, I just don't want it to happen to you."  
  
"Well, I'm sure it won't. We're too good of friends." Rory drank a sip of water. 'Are we good friends?' "Let's just eat." She said, as Matt's food came along with an order of coffee and strawberry pancakes. 'Aww, Tristan must have ordered for me.'  
  
After a long meal, Rory and Matt went back to her and Tristan's apartment so Rory could change. Tristan had left earlier, claimed he had to go see one of his friends so he could borrow notes. As Rory was taking off her shirt, Matt opened the door. "Matt!" Rory shrieked.  
  
"What? Scared?" He took a step closer, finally reaching Rory. He laid a hand on her shoulder. "It doesn't look bruised."  
  
"No, it's just sore." She responded, getting kind of scared.  
  
"Oh," was all Matt said, as he began to plant kisses all over Rory's shoulders, neck, forehead, and mouth. "So how about we get this date started?" He asked, backing Rory up towards the bed.  
  
Rory nodded, trying to stop Matt's mouth from moving anywhere else. "Just as soon as I get dressed." She tried to move left, but his arm stopped her. It did the same thing when she tried to move right. "Matt, let go," She pleaded as he grabbed her arm forcefully. 


	7. The Girl Crying Herself to Sleep

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I just use the people. Well, I own a couple, but you know.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! Well, here's the next part cause I've got time to kill for a while. I know it's not that great, but it's something at least. And sorry this took so long, but my teachers decided to team up and assign mondo homework along with tests and quizzes. Anyways, thanks.  
  
As Tristan was walking up the stairs to his apartment, he bumped into a girl. Okay, he would normally consider her hot. But just as he was about to strike up a conversation, he heard a shout. And it wasn't any shout. That voice belonged to the one and only Rory Gilmore. "Rory?!" He whispered, breaking into a full run and barging into his apartment.  
  
"Get off of her! Now!" Tristan commanded, as he ran into Rory's room to see Matt trying to take off Rory's pants. She was half pinned against the bed, and her eyes had a panicking look.  
  
Matt whipped around so fast, he was a blur. "Tristan. Hey buddy, what's up?" He looked towards Rory. "This isn't what it seems. Rory here hurt her shoulder yesterday, and I was only trying to . . ." He was cut off. By Tristan's fist connecting with his face.  
  
"You idiot. When you lie, do it right. Cause, one, I know that you're trying to get some. And two, Rory is not an idiot." Tristan spat out, dragging Matt from the room to the hallway. Matt was trying to put up a fight, but it wasn't working with Tristan. "And once and for all, stay away from Rory Gilmore!"  
  
Tristan slammed the door so hard someone might have thought it was going to fall off. He calmly walked towards Rory's room where he saw her sitting on the floor, knees curled up to her chest, sobbing. "Rory, shhh. It's okay, he's gone now." He slowly sat down next to her, and put his arms around her, pulling her towards him. "He won't hurt you again. I promise."  
  
Rory started to sob even harder, when he mentioned Matt. Even though it wasn't the best time, Tristan thought of the many ways he could get back at Matt. Normally, Tristan wasn't a revengeful person, but he swore, if Matt even looked at Rory again, he would have another black eye. Getting back to the thought of Rory, Tristan just sat back and helped a friend through a tough time. 'Or are we just roommates, or friends, or . . .'  
  
An eternity later it seemed like, Rory was fast asleep in Tristan's arms. Carefully and slowly, Tristan picked Rory up and laid her on her bed so she could sleep comfortably. Sitting in the desk chair, Tristan sat back and stared at the picture of Rory and her mom on the bed stand.  
  
"Tristan?" Rory asked, wildly, her voice still filled with sleep. She sat up quickly, trying to look around for Tristan. She vaguely remembered Tristan sitting next to her and soothing her. Her gaze landed upon a tall muscular body sleeping on her desk. His face was buried in his arms and he was snoring lightly.  
  
Rory laughed to herself silently. What Gilmore could resist a practical joke? 'Hmm, where did I put my lipstick? Ooh, can't forget to eyeliner . . .' She went in search of her makeup.  
  
Ten minutes later Rory was done with her experiment. Tristan now had an 'I Like Boys' sign written on his forehead in lipstick. She purposely used the lipstick that is hard to get off, too. "Oh, Tristan, I never knew you liked boys! Why did you tell me?" She asked, rather loudly, shaking an American Eagle covered shoulder. "And since when do you grow a mustache overnight?"  
  
Tristan sat blot upright. "Rory, what did you do?" He asked, evenly. Getting up to look in the mirror, he saw what was on his face. Turning around with an amused look, he slowly started towards Rory. "Oh Gilmore, you're in for it now." He threatened playfully, in a low voice.  
  
Rory saw that he was advancing on her, so she started to back up as well. "Well, umm, I dunno. It was uhh, I didn't do anything!" She stood with her hands on her hips and nose in the air.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know you belonged back at Chilton."  
  
"No I don't,"  
  
"Oh yes you do,"  
  
"Nuh uh,"  
  
"Yea huh,"  
  
"Nuh uh,"  
  
Tristan realized that he couldn't win with Rory. He couldn't win this conversation, but he could win her heart. For a day, at least. "So, are you okay?" He asked, with a touch of concern.  
  
"I'm doing okay, I think," Rory smiled, telling the truth. If Tristan hadn't been there last night, she would have nearly died of just panic.  
  
He walked to the closet door and pulled out a duffel bag. Putting it on the bed, he ordered Rory to get showered and dressed, cause they were heading for Stars Hollow.  
  
"Weren't we supposed to go last night?" Rory asked, twenty minutes later, in Tristan's room. It was funny to see him walk back and forth in his room to make sure he had everything for the weekend trip. Classes were cancelled for a week due to unknown reasons.  
  
"Yeah," He just looked at her.  
  
"Oh, I remember. Sorry, I forgot for a while there." Rory responded, sitting down on Tristan's bed, picking at the blue bedding.  
  
He sat down next to her and rubbed her back. "Don't worry, it's okay. And it's good." He sighed, remembering how scared she was not twenty four hours ago. "That you forgot, I mean."  
  
She leaned into Tristan's embrace, and felt herself trusting him. Almost completely. "Hey Tristan?"  
  
"Hmm?" He replied, not ready for her to leave his arms.  
  
"Don't ever leave me." Her mouth said, while Rory herself wasn't quite sure what she meant by that. "I mean, just don't ditch me cause, you're kind of the only friend I have here now. Kristina ditched me for the big H."  
  
Tristan laughed, kissing the top of Rory's head. "I won't, I promise." He reluctantly got up, giving the excuse, "I've got to go take a shower. Go get some coffee, and a donut, and when you're back, we can leave."  
  
Shortly after noon, Rory walked into the café. "Hey Kylie." She greeted, smiling for the first time that day. "How's it going?"  
  
"Slow." The girl scrunched up her nose. "No business."  
  
"I can tell, cause this place is just so packed," Rory noted the tumbleweed blowing across the café and out of the door. "Could I get four cups of coffee and a donut for me, and another donut for Tristan?"  
  
"Sure thing, but Rory?" She asked, almost shyly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You know that man yesterday? Matt?" Rory nodded, and she went on. "Well, my best friends sister dated him at one point in time. I don't want to scare you, but he beat her and he got her pregnant. And then left her when she started to show." Kylie finished, just above a whisper. Leaving a stunned Rory, she went to go get four cups of coffee to go, and two donuts.  
  
"Kylie? I know he's bad news, don't worry," Rory involuntarily gave a shudder as she was talking. Upon finishing, she felt an arm drape across her shoulders. "Tris!" She jumped up and gave the guy a hug.  
  
Tristan was, needless to say, very surprised. He hadn't expected that, much less from Rory. "Whoa, if you do that every time, can I go out and come back in again?" He leaned in and kissed Rory good naturedly on the forehead.  
  
"Oooh, so ya'll finally turned off the blinders and hooked up?"  
  
The question forced the friends to jump apart and look at each other nervously. 


	8. Lots of Studying

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. Trust me.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks a bunch of oats for all the reviews! Totally made my week(s) go a wee bit better. Umm, other than that, sorry that it's been a long while since I've updated. School was kinda harsh to me this week. But now, I'm (finally) on Spring Break, so I can update! Sorry it's short; I'll try to update this week again.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Were not--"  
  
"We aren't."  
  
Kylie smiled at Tristan and Rory stumbling over themselves trying to deny that they harbored feelings for each other. Rory had a nice shade of pink on her face, and Tristan's eyes were darting all over the place, someone would think there was a fly in the café. "Okay then, guess not. Just checking." She shook her head, laughing to herself quietly. "Coffee?"  
  
"Yes." Both parties agreed eagerly.  
  
"Hey Ror?"  
  
"Yeah, Tris?"  
  
Tristan tried to put his words carefully. He didn't want to scare her, but he didn't want to not know what they were. "What are we?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't know. Right now, you're my best friend at Yale."  
  
Tristan smiled, but slightly faltered. "So are you."  
  
Kylie and the cook overheard the conversation through the window where the waiters and waitresses placed orders. "They're either too stubborn to admit their feelings, or they're too blind." The cook pointed his spatula to the couple.  
  
Kylie nodded, "Yes sir, I honestly agree."  
  
"Here you go, you two." Kylie set down a to go try full of coffee and a bag. "So where are you college students headed? Any place cool, cause it's gonna be real boring without y'all here."  
  
Rory shrugged. "My hometown. Not too interesting."  
  
"I tend to differ. Taylor will probably cite me for a traffic violation cause it's not his official shade of black." Tristan remembered the time he had gone to visit Rory before he left for Military school and Taylor had given him a ticket because the red was too bright on his Escalade.  
  
"Okay, with the exception of Taylor we're not too interesting."  
  
"Don't forget Kirk." Rory rolled her eyes at the blonde. Then he shivered slightly when Rory's arm accidentally hit his.  
  
Rory thought Tristan was remembering Ms. Patty. "What? Thinking about a certain dance instructor?"  
  
Tristan laughed, trying to cover up the fact that she could make him act like a lovesick fourth grader. "Oh yeah, I forgot about her."  
  
Kylie nodded, rolling her eyes. She saw Tristan shiver, and she knew that he would never admit his feelings to Rory. "Well, as they say, distance makes the heart grow fonder." She looked at Tristan as she said the words.  
  
Rory looked out the window. "It's quarter after, we should get going. I sort of want to surprise Mom at the inn. I didn't get to see her that much when she was here." Her blue eyes clouded over.  
  
Tristan took this as a sign and pushed Rory out the door so she could go start the car. Rory loved to drive his car, a 2004 (Insert car of your dreams here). "Have a good week, Kylie." He offered, walking out the door behind his roommate.  
  
"Those two." Kylie let out a sigh as she started to wipe the counter with a rag. "If they don't get their act together soon I'll be eighty and still kickin' before they even try to get together."  
  
The cook heard Kylie grumble. "I see what you mean when you said they were the most perfect non-couple ever."  
  
"Well, everyone else but them think so to."  
  
In the car, ten minutes later Tristan fell asleep. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before because he was too busy comforting Rory. Rory didn't notice that he had fallen asleep and tried to get his attention. "Hey Tris." She started, but looked over at the sound of a soft snoring. "Poor guy. What would I ever do without him?"  
  
Tristan nearly smiled, because he wasn't really asleep. His eyes were closed, yes. But Rory had woken him up when she talked. He always heard her voice. Even if she was twenty miles away, in his dreams, in a different class, or asleep. If it involved her, Tristan was alert. Especially since there were more 'Matt's' out there.  
  
Still pretending to be asleep, Tristan took the opportunity to study Rory. Sure, he had studied her before, but never for that long. For he was afraid that she would catch him and question his actions. She would be sure to ask why he didn't have a flavor of the week. Or why he never really looked at girls when she was around anymore. It used to be that he was always looking at them while they were walking in the Chilton hallways. Tristan really couldn't say, "Because of you. You made me different. You changed me. I know it sounds cheesy, but to quote John Corbet, 'You made me come alive when I met you.'"  
  
Tristan noticed Rory's face as she drove. Her eyes were gazing at the road; her head tilted to the left a little, relaxing in the seat. The girls eyes were bright blue, the sun making them look even more irredescent. Her hair was partly down, and partly pulled back. There were a few strands that had fallen down into her face, which made Rory seem child-like. There was a small smile creeping across her face now. 'Probably thinking about her mom, or Lane.'  
  
"Tristan, wake up, we're here." Rory hesitantly tapped Tristan on his shoulder. He had fallen asleep for real on the second half of the half hour drive. She didn't want to wake him up; He looked so much like a little boy when he was sleeping. It made him seem even more sexier than he already was. And that was a lot. Rory suddenly found her eyes gazing at his figure, slouched in the seat.  
  
His hair was messed up, but when wasn't it? His mouth was slightly open, but who didn't sleep like that? He was snoring lightly, who what man besides her father didn't snore? His lips.  
  
Rory snapped out of her reverie as she saw Tristan stir. "Good morning, sleepy head."  
  
Tristan looked sideway at Rory, with a red mark on the left side of his face. "Same to you." He smiled, and looked out the window. "Would you like to go in, or do you want me to stay here?" He gestured towards the Inn.  
  
"No, I want you to see my mom. She thinks you're kind of cool." Rory shrugged, making a big deal out of looking Tristan over. "I don't see what she sees though."  
  
"Come on, kid. We're gonna be late." Tristan grabbed Rory's hand and led her towards the door. 


	9. He Can Sing

Disclaimer: I don't really own these people. Although it is nice to pretend once in a while.  
  
Author's Note: Wow, I really can't spell tonight, so if there are any mistakes, sorry in advance. The song is "Heaven by Bryan Adams. And I really don't have anything else to say except a big humungous shout out to the reviewers for the last chapter. Y'all are seriously the best, thank you.  
  
"I Think We're Alone Now" by Tiffany was blaring throughout the Inn as Rory and Tristan walked through the wooden doors. The place had a nice cheery atmosphere. 'Sookie must be cooking dinner right now,' Rory thought, as she smelled spaghetti cooking.  
  
"Oh my gosh Elmer, is that Rory I see?" Lorelai gasped, rubbing her eyes and looking down at her daughter from the top of the stairs. "It is! It is!"  
  
Tristan nearly dove for cover as Lorelai flew down the stairs to greet her daughter. He got up after Rory had been used as a human pinball. Seeing the two brunettes laughing about something already, he headed to the library.  
  
"Excuse me, you can't go in there." A French accented voice called out.  
  
"Too bad Michel." Tristan responded to the yell, as he strolled calmly through the rich oak doors.  
  
"Damn rich people. They think they own the world." Michel muttered, doing some paperwork that Lorelai had dumped on him already.  
  
"Careful Michel. His family does own half of Hartford, practically." Lorelai walked behind the desk as Michel had yelled at Tristan.  
  
"Whatever. I'll be in my office if you need me."  
  
"You don't have an office."  
  
"Furthest place from you is fine." Michel walked off, leaving Rory and Lorelai to mimic his retreating figure.  
  
In the Library Tristan strolled around, looking for nothing in particular. 'Damn, she's rubbing off on me already. Next thing I know, I'll be reading Russian poetry, and French epics.' Tristan shook is head at how much Rory had actually influenced him in the short time they saw each other again.  
  
Seeing a grand piano in the back corner, Tristan headed towards it. The only thing he really knew how to play was "Heaven" by Bryan Adams because his sister used to listen to the song so much. He also knew how to play "Mary Had A Little Lamb," but he tended to avoid playing that for as long as he could remember because her nickname was Mary. He stopped playing the day after the PJ Harvey dilemma.  
  
"I knew you had a thing for pianos." A voice jolted Tristan out of the memories he was drowning in. "Shove over."  
  
Making room for Rory, he sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. He was now drowning in something else. Her eyes. It wasn't anything new, except this time she had a happy aura about her.  
  
"What's got you so happy? Did you now just realize that Starbucks sold Danishes along with coffee?"  
  
Rory smacked Tristan lightly in the shoulder. "No, I'm just happy to be home. You know, I think that Stars Hollow is the only place I feel totally at home. Do you know what I mean? Do you ever feel at home in one specific place and that's all?"  
  
No. Tristan didn't know what a 'home' was. To him, it was where you showered, ate sometimes, and slept most of the time. And where your mail came, but that was about it. He shrugged. "Not really, but Yale is starting to grow on me." Tristan gave a weak smile and looked at Rory.  
  
"I'm glad you brought me here, thanks." Rory leaned on Tristan's muscular shoulder. She started to feel herself falling a little more for Tristan everyday. She didn't even know it was possible. "Do you even know how to play anything on here? I mean, it seems that you sit on the bench only."  
  
"You're doubting my piano skills? I'm the next Stevie Wonder, Ror!" Tristan grinned, as he started to play the scales.  
  
"Then prove it, wonder boy. Sing too, cause Stevie does, too."  
  
Tristan hesitated for a moment. He didn't really like singing in front of people. "If you insist." He could possibly make Rory fall for him if he sang. His old roommates girlfriend once said that it was sweet for a guy to sing to a girl. "Here goes nothing." He started to play and sing "Heaven." Suddenly he was thankful for his sister obsessing over the song.  
  
"Ohhhh thinkin' bout all our younger years  
  
There was only you and me  
  
We were young and wild and free  
  
Now nothin' can take you away from me  
  
We've been down that road before  
  
But that's over now  
  
You keep me comin' back for more,"  
  
Tristan's voice slightly waved as he sang the next couple lines. They applied so much to him and Rory it wasn't even funny.  
  
"Baby you're all that I want  
  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven  
  
Love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're in heaven  
  
Oh once in your life you find someone  
  
Who will turn your world around  
  
Pick you up when your feelin' down  
  
Now nothin' could change what you mean to me  
  
There's a lot that I could say  
  
But just hold me now  
  
Cause our love will light the way,"  
  
Rory thought about it, and thought about it. Her favorite part of this song was the chorus. With Tristan, it seemed to describe what she felt when she was with him. He was her best friend, but did he want more like she did? She wanted to know.  
  
"Baby you're all that I want  
  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven  
  
Love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're in heaven  
  
I've been waitin' for so long  
  
For somethin' to arrive  
  
For love to come along  
  
Now our dreams are comin' true  
  
Through the good times and the bad  
  
I'll be standin' there by you  
  
Baby you're all that I want  
  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven  
  
Love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're in heaven  
  
Ooooooh  
  
We're in heaven."  
  
When Tristan finished, his voice was barely above a whisper. A few times during the song, his voice broke, but he blamed it on not practicing for a while.  
  
"Who knew? You would be singing to me, when I didn't even know you could sing? The player singing "Heaven" to Mary?" She laughed.  
  
Moving his arm around her shoulders, Tristan shifted so Rory was more comfortable. He laughed as well. It was sort of ironic, actually. "Yeah, it's amazing, isn't it?" A relaxing silence fell over the 'crowd' as the question went unanswered.  
  
Lorelai Gilmore looked on at the couple sitting at the grand piano. She was dying for Rory to admit that she liked Tristan. Well, more than liked in all reality. The two people sitting at the piano could be easily mistaken for an engaged couple, newlyweds, or a couple that had been dating since they could remember.  
  
"They're so cute, aren't they?" Sookie came up behind Lorelai. She nodded towards Rory and Tristan.  
  
"Yeah, they are."  
  
"He's kind of cute, too."  
  
"Well, duh. That's the only reason why I like him." Lorelai rolled her eyes.  
  
Sookie smiled, knowing that Lorelai liked Tristan for more reasons than that. "So, where is he staying?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Is he staying at his parents house?"  
  
"No, Rory said that he's here because of a funeral. His grandma died."  
  
"Poor boy."  
  
Michel walked up to the duo and loudly ordered them to get back to work. He was thisclose to getting the crap beat out of him because he made Rory and Tristan snap out of their paradise. "What? 


	10. It's All About the Details

Disclaimer: I don't see pigs flying, so no I don't own Gilmore Girls.  
  
Author's Note: Hey, yes, another annoying note. Actually, this one is a question, but anyways do you think I should end this story soon, or just keep going with it? It doesn't really matter to me, I know what I'm going to do with the story, but if people are sick of it already, I can end it soon. Ooooh, before I forget, mucho grande thanks to all those utterly nice people that reviewed. I owe y'all big. That sentence didn't even make sense, so just skip over that one. And now I'm babbling, so without much ado about nothing, here's the story.  
  
"So, you're going to stay here for a while?"  
  
"Yeah, but only until you get back. Then we'll go to Stars Hollow and OD on junk food and caffeine."  
  
"Isn't that what you always do?"  
  
Rory hit her roommate on the back of the head. "Shh, that's not public knowledge."  
  
Tristan went along with the craziness. Leaning down to talk to Rory, he whispered. "Alright, whatever you say Gilmore. I'll try to be back soon." Once Tristan had finished, he planted a kiss on Rory's cheek, making her blush.  
  
"Go already."  
  
Outside in the sun, Tristan had let out a sigh. He and Rory were so perfect. Now all he had to do was get the guts to let her know that. All this closeness was driving him up a wall. Now that he had left the warmth of the Inn, he must drive into the freezing cold that he called his parents house.  
  
"Hello Mother." Tristan greeted the blonde haired woman. He gave the obligatory smile and hug.  
  
"Your father is in the den, making arrangements." She curtly replied. When she had turned around to walk away, Tristan decided to make silly faces.  
  
'Yep, Rory sure is growing on me.' Tristan felt a broad, goofy smile being plastered to his face. As he walked into the seventh room on his left, Tristan felt the smile droop a bit. There were pictures of his grandmother all over. His heart tugged a little when his eyes landed on a specific one.  
  
It was the picture of Tristan's first day of school. He was decked out in jean shorts and a light blue polo shirt. He grandma looked so alive when Tristan was around, she was just radiating with happiness that her grandson was actually a nice kid. He wasn't like his father or mother at all. The younger version of Tristan had some chocolate cake crumbs on the corners of his mouth. For the first time in his life, Tristan was able to eat his grandma's cake before he went to school. "It'll being good luck," his grandmother had smiled and winked.  
  
"Hello young man." His father smiled slightly. It was a foreign thing for him, but he was trying. His mother had told him that Tristan was special. That he was different than all the DuGreys. But up until now, he had expected Tristan to drop everything at once for the family. When he decided to go into journalism instead of business, that is when the older DuGrey realized his mother had been right.  
  
"Father."  
  
"How are you holding up?"  
  
"Good." Tristan could feel some tears, but he refused to let the floodgates open. He swore his grandma would be mad at him if he wasted tears that were useless, and he would never cry in front of his father. It showed a sign of weakness to him. "You?"  
  
"Good. How is school?"  
  
Just as Tristan was going to respond, the phone rang, cutting off the conversation. His father threw him an apologetic look and picked it up. Nodding, and waving goodbye, Tristan walked out of the house and into the sunlight. When the light hit him, then he realized that his house was dark, and unwelcoming.  
  
Pulling up to the Gilmore abode twenty minutes later, Tristan yet again compared his house to theirs. Sure, one of the shutters upstairs was crooked, and the door was wide open, but you could feel the warmth radiating from it.  
  
"Tristan!" Rory knocked on the car window.  
  
Tristan crashed back to Earth from cloud nine as he was imagining Rory and him sitting on the front porch talking, and having a good time later down the road when he actually had the guts to tell her how he felt. "What? Geez woman, do you wanna give me a heart attack?"  
  
"Nope, just scare you." Rory smiled genuinely at the guy. "So, did you go see your dad?" Tristan only nodded. He out of the car and walked up the front steps with Rory. She sensed that he wasn't as he was acting. "Do you wanna sit on the porch and talk for a while?"  
  
"So when did you become a therapist?"  
  
"Ever since I was Lane's best friend and her mom wouldn't let her have a dog at age six."  
  
"Good reason." Tristan nodded, slightly smiling. He was picturing a younger version of Rory standing behind a stand that said 'The Therapist is IN,' sort of what Lucy from Charlie Brown used to do.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What what?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Okay, I'm confused and that's something to be proud of. Especially with my mother being Lorelai Gilmore."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
"Ooh, now I remember. Why were you smiling like the cat that swallowed the fly?"  
  
"It's the cat that swallowed the fish, and it's none of your business."  
  
"No, it's the cat that swallowed the fly." Rory rolled her eyes, as if she were speaking to a young child. "Remember? My mom? She's Lorelai."  
  
Tristan laughed, and shook his head. "I can never win, can I?"  
  
As Rory was preparing a smart alec comeback, she caught sight of Tristan. There were bags under his eyes, and his normally mischievous blue eyes were now dark and stormy. There was a wistful gaze mixed in for good measure, as well. Slowly, trying not to scare him, she scooted closer and gave him a half hug.  
  
Just when her arms were around his, both people felt a familiar energy go through them. They were used to it by now, but still tried to ignore it. Tristan smirked, somewhat flattered that Rory was trying to comfort him.  
  
"So, this is what I'm paying Yale for? To teach people how to hug?" An older, sarcastic voice sounded off an eternity later. "Wow, if I had known that, I would've gotten my business degree during the Nixon administration."  
  
Tristan laughed, feeling his old self again. And his old self was a charmer. "Lorelai, you weren't even born during the Nixon administration. You're too young to be that old."  
  
"Rory, did I ever tell you how glad I am that you decided to get a new roommate?"  
  
"Yes. And I quote, 'Especially if they're fine, young, male specimens. Yes, those are always good."  
  
"Details, details." Lorelai shook her head, climbing up the steps to her home. She had observed the couple earlier and knew that something was bound to happen soon. And even sooner, she hoped, by the way Rory and Tristan were interacting with each other.  
  
Tristan replied, "Who needs 'em?" He was going to say something else, but Rory beat him to the punch.  
  
"I totally agree."  
  
He smiled, "Ah, but I wasn't finished. I was going to say, 'Who needs 'em? But when they mention fine, young, male specimens, they're needed, 'cause they apply to me." Tristan pretended to shine his nails on his fitting gray sweater.  
  
"4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . ."  
  
Whack! Lorelai's countdown was ended by Tristan getting a well deserved hit on the back of the head, compliments of Rory Gilmore. 


	11. Buying Rings Can Be Tricky

Disclaimer: . . .  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. And biggest thank you ever to the reviewers, cause you all seriously rock! And for the sake of the story, Tristan did lose his ring, and Paris got into Harvard, okay? Okay.  
  
"If you had, one shot, one opportunity, to seize everything you ever wanted, one moment, would you capture it, or just let it slip?" Tristan spoke along with the song, "Lose Yourself" in his car the next morning.  
  
"Well well, if it isn't Mr. Mathers himself." A voice sounded from the porch.  
  
"Call me Marshall, ma'am." Tristan responded to Lorelai. "How are you this fine morning?"  
  
Lorelai gave Tristan a weird look, as if saying 'Are you crazy?! It's only eight fifteen in the morning!' "Good, if it weren't eight fifteen in the morning."  
  
Tristan smiled, pulling a bag of donuts from behind his back. "Could I persuade you by any chance?" Lorelai continued to stare at the guy. Sighing dramatically, he grinned. "I guess I'll have to resort to the . . ."  
  
"COFFEE!"  
  
Both Tristan and Lorelai were surprised to hear Rory's voice so early in the morning. Tristan nearly dropped the carry out tray of coffee, and Lorelai looked as if she had seen her mom dancing to Britney Spears. "You're up," they both exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, cause I thought I heard Eminem playing," Rory smiled, sitting down to bite into a glazed donut. "Then I remembered that you don't like it and Tristan does, so that only meant that . . ."  
  
"Tristan was here." Lorelai was practically jumping for joy that Rory was somewhat admitting that she got up before the sun rose because Tristan was there.  
  
"Well, now that I'm up I might as well go to work." Lorelai excused herself to get ready for work, and a fun filled day with Michel. "Stupid Frenchman," She mumbled to herself, walking upstairs.  
  
Tristan sat down opposite of Rory, taking a bite of a donut. "So, what are you doing today?"  
  
"You."  
  
He nearly choked on his breakfast. "Excuse me?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Rory said, "I meant, what are you doing today?"  
  
"Sure you did."  
  
"Oh yes, I did." She teased, joking. "I just wanted to profess my undying love for you." What she said wasn't far from the truth, but joking about it would help her realize that she actually wanted to.  
  
Tristan stopped. His world stopped, when Rory said those words. Joking or not, they had an effect on him. He had liked this girl since she was a sophomore in high school. And here they were in college. He was about to break down.  
  
"Are you okay?" Rory laid a hand on his arm. He looked pale, with a weird look in his eyes. She hadn't ever seen it before. "Hey, look at me." She took a hand to his face to guide his gaze.  
  
Tristan visibly stiffened. "Umm, why don't you get dressed and we can go out. Anywhere, I don't care." He forced a smile.  
  
The second Rory left to get ready; he went to the front porch. "Okay DuGrey. You can do this." Tristan sighed, knowing that one wrong move would lose this battle forever.  
  
"Tristan." A voice said, quietly. "Look, she likes you. Trust me on that. Just," the older Gilmore sighed. "Just don't mess it up."  
  
Tristan laughed, nervously. "I'm trying not to."  
  
"Okay, if you can't verbally tell her then do it in a song."  
  
The young blond man walked into the Gilmore household and was greeted by the scent of Rory. He would do the song thing. Not now because he wanted a nice day with her before he bombarded her with how he felt.  
  
"So, are you ready to go?" Rory pulled him out of his daze, which he was falling more and more into around Rory.  
  
Shaking his head, he smiled. "You're really trying to give me a heart attack, aren't you?"  
  
"You caught me."  
  
Four hours later the two students were strolling around Hartford. They were about to pass a jewelry shop when Rory spotted it. The ring that she had been looking for for three or four years was sitting proudly in the display case. "That's it!" She yelled, excitedly. Sure, she had forgotten about it for a couple years, but now that Tristan was back in her life she had started looking again.  
  
"That's what?"  
  
"That's what I've been looking for."  
  
"Okay, I'm still not following you."  
  
"The night of the Romeo and Juliet play, I was going to buy a ring. It was plain, silver. Sort of like the one you lost." She said, pointing to a bare middle finger, belonging to Tristan.  
  
"You were going to do that?" Tristan looked down, embarrassed. "I didn't know that anyone noticed. Or cared, even."  
  
Rory leaned in to hug him. "Don't worry, I did. And I still do. Sorry, but that ring was your trademark. Along with, well, other things."  
  
Tristan led the way into store. "What other things? My devastatingly handsome features? The ease in which I can always make you blush?"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, just as her cell phone started to play "Roll Out" by Ludacris. "My mom definitely changed the tone."  
  
"I kind of figured."  
  
"Hello?" Rory answered her phone.  
  
"Oh my gosh, save me Ror! I swear, I'll do anything." Kristina's voice pleaded over the earpiece. "I'll do laundry forever, and umm, I'll, I'll,"  
  
"Calm down killer."  
  
"You wouldn't be calm if your roommate was psycho studier. She studies more than you ever did."  
  
Rory grinned at Tristan. Her smile nearly made him lean against the wall for support. "Who is your rommie?"  
  
"Can you believe her parents named her after France?! Her name is Paris."  
  
"Oh my gosh, her last name isn't Gellar, is it?" Tristan was fully alert now. His eyes bulged and he busted out laughing.  
  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
  
"Oh man Kristy, I feel really sorry for you. I went to high school with her. And no one will ever work and study harder than her."  
  
"Not even me when I'm checking out really hot guys at a club?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"Oh great. She's back. I better get out of here before I get ordered to change outfits. See ya."  
  
"So, that was Kristina?" Tristan asked  
  
Rory nodded. "Wow Einstein, Yale is really working for you, isn't it?"  
  
They were standing by the rings now. "Excuse me, would be looking for engagement rings? They're over there." The head jeweler spotted the couple and smiled.  
  
Tristan shook his head, somewhat blushing. "We're actually interested in the silver ring you have in the window."  
  
Just as soon as Tristan purchased his ring, on a whim he bought a thinner version for Rory. "You seemed to like it on me, so I guess it'll look good on you."  
  
"Thank you." Rory got on her tiptoes to give Tristan a quick peck on the cheek, but she miscalculated and kissed him. On the lips. 


	12. I Can't Help Somebody Like You

Disclaimer: Yep.  
  
Author's Note: I've got time to burn and bored out of my skull, so I figured I'd write another chapter. Umm, yes, I wrote both poems. (Yes, I did those cheesy things.) And the songs: "Somebody Like You" is by Keith Urban, and "(I Can't Help) Falling In Love With You" is by UB40.  
  
'She's kissing me!' Tristan had a million thoughts flying through his head at the speed of light.  
  
'I'm kissing him!' Rory thought wildly.  
  
The pair met on accident, and pulled away on accident. Both thought the other didn't want the kiss to happen. Even though they were wrong. Rory and Tristan couldn't deny the sparks that had been flying all day. It was as if Tristan wasn't that rich kid from Chilton. And it was as if Rory wasn't that sweet innocent girl from Chilton, either.  
  
"So, we better head home. Your mom wanted you to have dinner with her, remember?"  
  
"Right."  
  
As they headed home, Tristan and Rory held up a conversation. But honestly, a one sided conversation with a spoon could have been more entertaining. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure thing, Tris." Rory smiled, and got out the car.  
  
Later that night, while Lorelai and Rory were at some Italian place just outside of Stars Hollow, Tristan pulled his truck into the Gilmore driveway. "It's now or never." Tristan opened the door to the two-story house and made his way into Rory's room.  
  
He grabbed a piece of her stationary and started to write. He grinned at his final product and set a CD on Rory's desk, where she would see it. Grinning at a job well done, he calmly walked out of the house.  
  
"Okay, get the movie and I'll get changed." Rory yelled to her mom as soon as she walked into her room. She stopped short as soon as she saw her desk. On top of the CD case was a post it saying 'Number 18,' and next to it was a piece of paper. It was a piece of her stationary that her mom was been adamant about getting her. It was bright pink and had smiley faces as a background.  
  
In bold black ink, there was a boyish handwriting. 'What is written?' Rory thought, turning on a unique lamp. After shedding some light on the situation, she read:  
  
Rory Gilmore, you need to know That you stole my heart I feel what you feel When you're eating a pop tart  
  
This is cheesy, I know But you need to hear this, I though you should know  
  
No double meaning, Just straightforward feeling  
  
Play track number 18, and that's all I ask. Have a nice night, and sweet dreams, Tristan.  
  
Rory laid down, turning on the music. She just lay there and let the music fill her ears. She was expecting a slow tune, but she got a country song. 'A Country song?! Tristan likes rock and rap.' She quickly shut up the voices in her head to listen to the song.  
  
There is a new wind blowin' like I've never known  
  
I'm breathing deeper than I've ever done  
  
And it sure feels good to finally feel the way I do  
  
I want to love somebody, love somebody like you  
  
And I'm letting go of all my lonely yesterdays  
  
I've forgiven myself for the mistakes I've made  
  
Now there's just one thing the only thing I want to do  
  
I want to love somebody, love somebody like you  
  
(chorus)  
  
I want to feel the sunshine  
  
Shining down on me and you  
  
When you put your arms around me  
  
You let me know there is nothing in this world i can't do  
  
I used to run in circles going nowhere fast  
  
I'd take one step forward end up two steps back  
  
I couldn't walk a straight line even if i wanted to  
  
I want to love somebody, love somebody like you  
  
Whoa here we go now  
  
Hey I want to love ya baby ohhh yeah  
  
I want to feel the sunshine  
  
Shining down on me and you  
  
When you put your arms around me  
  
Well baby there ain't nothing in this world I can't do  
  
Sometimes it's hard for me to understand  
  
But you're teaching me to be a better man  
  
I don't want to take this life for granted like I used to do  
  
I want to love somebody, love somebody like you  
  
I'm ready to love somebody, love somebody like you  
  
I want to love somebody, love somebody like you  
  
Hey I want to love ya baby," 'Tristan had definitely picked this song for Rory.' Lorelai thought as she heard the song being put on again. 'Followed my advice, good boy. I think I'm gonna like this one.'  
  
Rory came out of her room with a silly grin on her face an hour later. She had listened to the song over and over again. "So child, what does it feel like to be in love?" Lorelai assumed, asking a question.  
  
She assumed right, judging by Rory's smile. If she smiled any harder her face would crack. "Unexplainable." Rory grabbed the keys to her mom's car. "I'm gonna go for a drive. I'll be back later."  
  
She drove the short drive to the Inn. She knew Tristan was out, because she had called and he had mentioned hanging out with a few cousins to get out of his room at the Inn. After sneaking a spare copy of his key without the night manager noticing, Rory went up to Tristan's room.  
  
"Hmm, is there a CD player here?" After not seeing one, Rory just laid the CD on the bed that Tristan was apparently using. The sheets were all wrinkled, just like Tristan would leave them. She grabbed a piece of Inn paper and started to write:  
  
I'm not creative. That's what you get For having to live With the people I do. But here's a song For you to listen to.  
  
Play track 2. See you soon. Rory.  
  
She quietly snuck out of the Inn and drove back to her house. After waiting up forever on the off chance Tristan would call or come over after having listening to the song, Rory fell asleep about three am. She fell asleep listening to "Somebody Like You" with her headphones on.  
  
It about three am when Tristan stumbled into his room. He wasn't drunk, just dead tired on his feet about playing basketball at his cousins mansion for four hours. "What is this?"  
  
Tristan noticed the CD case and put it into his Discman. Some music came on and Tristan grinned, reading Rory's poem.  
  
"Wise men say - Only fools rush in, But I can't help falling in love with you.  
  
Wise men say - Only fools rush in, But I can't help falling in love with you.  
  
Shall I stay - Would it be a sin, If I can't help falling in love with you.  
  
Like a river flows Surely to the sea Darling so it goes Some things are meant to be  
  
Take my hand - Take my whole life too, For I can't help falling in love with you.  
  
Like a river flows Surely to the sea Darling so it goes Some things are meant to be  
  
Take my hand - Take my whole life too, For I can't help falling in love with you.  
  
I can't help falling in love with you I can't help falling in love with you I can't help falling in love with you I can't help falling in love with you,"  
  
He recognized the song as the one that was playing on the radio when Rory was driving his car to Stars Hollow. When he fell asleep listening to the song, there was a wide grin on his face. 


	13. Umm, So Yeah

Disclaimer: In my dreams. . .  
  
Author's Note: I feel terrible for not updating for so long. I haven't even been online in forever. Life decided to make my schedule full, so yeah. Sorry about the sucky last chapter. I know it stunk, but I was running out of ideas. Anyways, thank you for the reviews, I really do appreciate them, especially after the week I just had. Anyways, thanks again, and on to the story. By the way, this is kind of a filler . . .  
  
"Hey, ummm,"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We need to, ya know,"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Exactly. So, uhhh,"  
  
"Would you two talk already?!" Lorelai screamed from the kitchen. Rory and Tristan had been sitting in the living room for half an hour already, trying to start a conversation. It was like Red trying to propose to Betty in Pearl Harbor. They never did find the right words to say.  
  
"Okay, so, we need to talk." Rory said, nodding her head trying to convince herself. "There, I said it."  
  
"Alright."  
  
They both spoke at the same time. "You first."  
  
"Ladies first."  
  
"Ahh, trying to get some manners, eh?" Rory laughed quietly. "Okay, I'm not used to just being so upfront, but here goes. I think of you when you aren't around. And even when you are around, I think of the times we've had together, how few they may be, but still."  
  
Tristan smiled at how Rory could babble so many things that meant so little to her, but so meaningful to him. "Are you done?"  
  
"I believe so." She looked at the tired looking man. "What about you?"  
  
"Okay, here's how I feel." Tristan leaned forward, slowly looking into Rory's eyes. The blue was sparkling even more today, and they had a new emotion added to them. He couldn't tell what it was, but he did know that he was going to drown even more in her eyes, now. "Here goes nothing." After Rory nodded ever so slightly, their lips met.  
  
It wasn't like the previous two times. This one met longer than the first, and had reached its target unlike the second. It was familiar, yet foreign. Tristan had wanted this so badly over the last few weeks, and Rory even more so.  
  
Lorelai looked on, inconspicuously standing in the middle of the hall. She had gone to check on Rory and Tristan since all she heard was silence. What she didn't expect was to find her daughter kissing the man of her dreams. "Lorelai Gilmore, Cupids assistant." Lorelai smiled to herself as she slid out the door to work.  
  
The next few days flew by like a burglar running from the cops. Tristan was happy, Rory was happy, and Lorelai was happy. Her baby girl was growing up. True, Rory was nearly twenty now, but hey, she'd always be her baby girl.  
  
On the last day in Stars Hollow, Tristan had to attend his grandmothers funeral. The reason the funeral was delayed was because of distant relatives flying in from all over the world. And, because Mr. DuGrey had to attend a conference in New York for a day or so.  
  
"Don't fall in the hole, like Eric did in ER." Lorelai advised, walking into Rory's room holding a pair of black pumps. "Toto, I don't think we're in Rory's room anymore. What happened? Hurricane Rory Gilmore?"  
  
"You try looking for an all black outfit from all the clothes. It's funny how I managed to forget all of the dark clothing at the apartment." Rory stuck out her tongue.  
  
"What, you mean this wouldn't be acceptable?" Lorelai asked, holding up a pair of white capris and a pink tank top that said 'Angel' in rhinestones.  
  
Tristan walked up the steps to his girlfriend's house and waltzed right in. He shook his head to himself. "They really need to lock these things,"  
  
"Bible Boy."  
  
"Lorelai."  
  
"How are you holding up?" She asked, stepping towards the man whom she had entrusted her daughter with. "You need some coffee?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Okay, but I do." She turned her head towards Rory's room. "We'll be at Luke's. Meet us when you're done."  
  
"Okay, now Tristan." Lorelai started. "You'll be going back to Yale soon. Now I know you're roommates and all. Just, please don't,"  
  
"Hurt her? Leave her? Ignore her? Under appreciate her?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"I just named all the stuff I'd rather die than do."  
  
"Good. We're agreed."  
  
Twenty minutes after the elder Gilmore and DuGrey reached the diner, Rory walked in. She was decked out in a black skirt and black button up shirt with her hair down and parted in the middle. "Nice outfit."  
  
"Thanks, you lent it to me." Rory answered her mom. Sitting next to Tristan, she ordered coffee and leaned back. "I don't want to go back to Yale."  
  
"Me either, but if we're both going to be rich and famous one day, we have to."  
  
"Well, me rich and famous. You'll just be famous."  
  
"And richerer."  
  
Lorelai focused. "Is that even a word?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Okay then, you can't use it. It states in the Gilmore rules that no one can make up a word besides the kin in front of Lorelai Gilmore the second. Or third."  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes and checked his watch. "We've got to go."  
  
Two days later ((sorry for the big skip)) Rory and Tristan were again attending classes at Yale. It had become a routine now. Get up, get coffee, go to class, get coffee, study, get coffee, go out, get coffee, go home. Yes, coffee was a big part of their life.  
  
"So, what'll you two dolls be havin' this fine morning?" Kylie asked, walking up to their table.  
  
"Coffee, and a Danish."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"Same."  
  
"How did I know?" Kylie turned away, rolling her eyes.  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
"What are we doing today?"  
  
"Class, coffee, study, coffee, going out to shop for a gift for someone, coffee and then coming home. You?"  
  
"Back the train up."  
  
"Backing up."  
  
"Smartass."  
  
"And proud of it."  
  
"Anyways," Rory started again. "Who are you shopping for?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"No, I don't. Honestly, it's for my mom. So yeah."  
  
Rory nodded and leaned her head down on Tristan's chest. "You're warm."  
  
"You're cold." He referred to the freezing temperatures that had been going on lately.  
  
Kylie was walking back to the table to bring her favorite not-yet-couple when she saw something. At first, she thought she was hallucinating, but she wasn't. "So you two finally decided to actually yap to each other about your feelings?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Counselor, we did." Rory beamed.  
  
"And I'm pretty glad we did." Tristan added, smiling for real.  
  
Kylie nodded her head and walked away. 


	14. Kristina Visits

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything. Trust me, I would know.  
  
Author's Note: Honestly, I thought the last chapter sucked so badly. LoL. But thanks for the reviews, you totally rock. ExoticEnigma: UB40 sings my favorite version of the song. I forget when they were around, sorry. Coincidence Casualty: I totally forgot about the rings. But I'll probably add them in sometime soon. Thanks for reminding me!  
  
"Can I see that one?" Tristan pointed to the glass case. He was in a store, surrounded by glittery objects. No, it wasn't a jewelry shop. It was a hole in the wall shop that he had found one day that specialized in beverage objects. Name anything one would need to make any type of drink, it could be found here.  
  
"Sure," the old man, presumably the owner, replied. He held up a silver coffee maker that had little pink and white swirls on the sides. "The artist was quite creative when she made this. It's a one of a kind thing."  
  
Tristan smiled, taking out his wallet. "It's for a one of a kind woman."  
  
"Ah, love?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The old man nodded. "I see. Well, I hope she likes this."  
  
"She will, oh yeah. She'll definitely will."  
  
Tristan walked out of the store and bumped right into Kristina. "Kristy?" He asked, as the blonde turned towards him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Harvard sucks. My roommate sucks. At least I still have a single friend left here." She replied. "Well, one that isn't Paris Gellar." She shivered, and it wasn't from the cold.  
  
Tristan laughed out loud. "Paris can do that to you." He started to walk towards his apartment. "Well, what do you mean single? Do you mean only one? 'Cause you have Rory and I which technically makes that two. Or do you mean dating? 'Cause I hate to break it to you, but you don't have any left."  
  
"WHAT?!" Kristina followed Tristan into his building. "You mean you actually got together and DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TELL ME?"  
  
"Why hello Kristina!" Rory leaned on the doorframe as she greeted her former roommate. "What brings you back to Yale?"  
  
"Actually, I needed some more transcripts." Kristina looked between the two others. "I can't believe you DIDN'T EVEN CALL." She shook her head and walked into the apartment.  
  
Tristan took this as a sign to leave. "I better go."  
  
Rory saw the box tucked under Tristan's arm. "Hey, who is that for?" She asked, pointing.  
  
Tristan winked and leaned down to kiss Rory. "No one special." He said, after both pulled away.  
  
"You. . ." Rory trailed off, squinting her eyes.  
  
"Fine, fine." Tristan smiled. "It's for you. But you won't get it until later tonight." He shrugged. "Trust me, it's nothing special."  
  
"Anything from you is." Rory whispered.  
  
Suddenly, as the couple was about to kiss again, "You Make Me Sick" by Pink came blaring from the living room. "Ahhh, so it's a boy problem." Tristan finally caught on. "Okay, well, maybe I'll just crash at Justin's tonight. His roomie is studying abroad for the semester."  
  
Rory smiled, amazed at how sweet Tristan could be. "Gosh, I don't know why I didn't tell you how I felt earlier."  
  
"Me either." Tristan smacked his head. "Oh yeah. You had Bag Boy. And then you had Jess, and then you had Matt. Geez, you're the popular one, aren't you?"  
  
"Hey Rory? How much does a dartboard cost?" Kristina bellowed from her spot near the pictures.  
  
"I better go before she starts to use me as a dartboard." Rory stood on her toes to give Tristan a kiss goodbye.  
  
"Bye Ror."  
  
Justin and Tristan were talking in Justin's apartment across the street later that night. "So, you have a girl now?" Justin asked.  
  
"Yeah man, I think I love her." Tristan stated aloud, in a dreamy tone.  
  
Justin was astounded by his friend's behavior. "Man, this girl must be a saint because she finally managed to tie down Tristan DuGrey, the big man on campus." He thought for a moment. "Is that why I haven't seen you at the usual parties?"  
  
Tristan smiled a silly grin. "Yeah, she completely invades my thoughts. She's smart, funny, addicted to coffee and beautiful."  
  
"Well, does she know you love her?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I haven't verbally said it." Tristan answered. "This is different. With other girls, all I have to say is what they want me to say, and then end it within two days. I don't want to screw this one up."  
  
"How long have you been together?"  
  
"Like three days." Tristan smiled. "It feels like forever though. I've liked her since tenth grade."  
  
"Oh, is she that Rory girl you always compared everyone to?"  
  
Tristan nodded. "Affirmative."  
  
"Okay." Justin nodded but was cut short by a "Jingle Bells" cell ring.  
  
Tristan shook his head. Laughing, he answered. "Thanks for changing the ring tone."  
  
"Anytime." Rory's voice came on the other end. "Anyways, Kristina is crashing here for the night. You can come back, but just be aware she might yell at you at any given moment."  
  
Justin must have sensed something was up and Tristan was homeless for the night, she he yelled, "Tristan will stay here. We'll throw a big party."  
  
Trust to his word, without a doubt two hours later a party was in full swing. There were guys everywhere, and the kind of girls Tristan used to go out with. And the girls were all over Tristan.  
  
"Excuse me." Tristan got away from yet another clingy girl. He had been thinking about Rory all night, and was beginning to be repulsed by these women. Taking out his cell phone, he dialed his apartment.  
  
"'Ello?" A sleepy voice answered the phone.  
  
Tristan looked at his Swiss Army watch with glow in the dark hands. It read two am. "I'm sorry Ror. I just needed to talk to you cause half these people and drunk, and the other half are in the process of landing a piece tonight."  
  
Rory burst out laughing. "Tristan . . . DuGrey . . . Not wanting to . . . party?" She gasped between breaths. "That's blasphemy if I've ever heard it."  
  
"Funny girl, aren't you?" Tristan replied as he ducked into the laundry room. "Come save me?"  
  
"You can't just leave by yourself?"  
  
"And get me handsome looks disheveled because a bunch of partiers?" Tristan scoffed. "I think not. This shirt cost me a fort-"  
  
"It's a hoodie from Yale, it didn't cost you much, and I'll come get you." With that, the phone call was ended.  
  
"So handsome, where are you going tonight?" A very fake blonde with too much makeup asked, brushing up against Tristan.  
  
Tristan looked around frantically for a way out. Suddenly he saw his savior. His favorite Gilmore just walked through the door. "I've got a girlfriend, you know."  
  
"Well, she won't find out, will she?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Excuse me? Girlfriend?" Rory came up behind the two. "Don't you remember proposing this afternoon?" She held up her left hand, which held the ring Tristan had bought her in Hartford.  
  
Tristan smirked and nodded. "How could I forget?" He then proceeded to lean into Rory and whisper a thank you before kissing her will all his might in front of the fake blond who was already talking to another guy.  
  
"Now I know how the girls you made out with in front of my locker felt."  
  
"Special, huh?"  
  
"No, on exhibit at the Hartford Museum of Natural Science."  
  
"Ah, yes," Tristan had a twinkle in his eyes and was smiling genuinely. "Mitosis and meiosis. Personally, I like the meiosis better."  
  
"Only you would." 


	15. Talks and Suprise Visits

Disclaimer: I don't own these people except for the ones I made up.  
  
Author's Note: As much as I would like this chapter to be long, it isn't. That is due to the fact that I am typing with only one arm. I tore the ligaments in my upper arm. Nothing too serious, but it hurts. So, sorry if this chapter isn't up to par. By the way, I keep forgetting when this story is set, so we'll just jump right into June, okay?  
  
"Oh Glory be! My young child has come back from the land of the 'Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous'" Lorelai greeted her daughter in Star's Hollow a few months later, in early June. "What brings you?"  
  
"Oh, you know. The usual."  
  
"Ah, so Tristan hath ordereth you to cometh and seeeth your mother?"  
  
"Huh?" Rory asked. Lorelai grinned and took a sip of her coffee. "Mom, how many have you had?"  
  
"Too many, if you ask me." Luke responded from the other side of the counter. The Gilmore's were at Luke's, as usual. "What'll it be?"  
  
"Two burgers, two coffees, and two orders of fries." Lorelai replied, and turned to Rory. "What do you want?"  
  
Luke just rolled his eyes and walked away. "So, really how many cups have you had?"  
  
Lorelai smiled at her kid. "I think Tristan is rubbing off on you."  
  
"He is not." Rory defended weakly. "Okay, fine. Whatever. But no one, no one will EVER get my unhooked on coffee." Rory snatched her mom's cup and took a swig.  
  
Lorelai smiled. "So, what do you want to do? Movie day, followed with a movie night? Or we could try and break our Coffee Cup Drinking Record, followed by a movie night. Or we could shop until of feet fall off, followed by a move night."  
  
"All of the above."  
  
"I like to think I'm Superwoman, but honey, I'm not that super."  
  
"Okay, umm, what about a movie day and night where we try and break our record, and then tomorrow we go shopping."  
  
"Sounds superfragalist . . ." Lorelai's train of thought got taken off the track as Luke set down food in front of the twos place.  
  
Two hours and twenty cups of coffee later, the two Gilmore's were sitting on their couch watching The Breakfast Club. "So, where is good old Tristy anyways?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"He had this family picnic stuff to do."  
  
"And he didn't invite you?"  
  
"Well yeah, but we agreed that we should wait because 1) I was going to see you, and B) He didn't want his family to," Rory thought for a moment to think of what her boyfriend had said and snapped her fingers, "'suffocate me with their madness.' You get the idea. At least that's what Tristan says."  
  
The conversation stopped for a while because the ending was near, and the coffee was running out. "So, what are we doing this summer?" Lorelai wondered aloud as the clock sounded two am. They had long surpassed their record for coffee cups drank.  
  
Rory blushed slightly. "Umm, well, I need to have a week for the Hamptons free. And then after that, I'm all yours." She held a hand up. "With the exception of me seeing Tristan once in a while. You know, to make sure he's still breathing and all."  
  
"So it's getting to be serious, huh?"  
  
"Well, we are roommates."  
  
"Okay." Her mother agreed. "I thought you hated him in high school."  
  
"I did, but we went over this already."  
  
"I know," the older one spoke. "I'm glad you're happy though. The last time I saw you this happy was at your graduation."  
  
Rory smiled back on the memories. "Yeah, I'm really happy."  
  
Meanwhile, back in New Haven, Tristan had an unexpected guest. "Hey Tristan," the female voice greeted as Tristan opened the door to his apartment. In front of him stood a blonde that brought back memories from the past. 


	16. Mystery Girl Revealed

Disclaimer: Hey, you should have memorized this one by now.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. And well, I figured I better start writing now so I can post this chapter by the time 2003 ends cause I'm typing hella slow. LoL. And I know this chapter is probably the worst out of all, but I just want remind y'all that some of these people might be OOC. Anyways, onto the story.  
  
"Tristan? Are you there?" The mystery blonde stood in front of Tristan wearing tight jeans and an even tighter white long sleeve shirt.  
  
"Wh-wha-wh-what are you, umm," Tristan stumbled for the words. "Doing here? I thought you moved."  
  
"I did." The woman replied. "But hey, there are always people to come back home to, right?" She walked past Tristan into the apartment.  
  
'Not good, not good at all,' Tristan thought wildly. He hadn't seen this girl in more than eighteen months. And even when he did see her last, she didn't mean anything. 'Shit, what the hell am I going to do?' He had a million thoughts running through his head as the woman came walking back towards him with an unreadable look in her eyes.  
  
"Maybe I should call him, to make sure he's safe and all." Rory wondered aloud in Stars Hollow. The movie had long ended and the eyelids were getting heavy.  
  
"Or we could just fall asleep right now."  
  
"That could work."  
  
"Good," Lorelai threw aside a monkey pillow and settled down for a good nights sleep on the living room floor.  
  
"You need to leave." Tristan said, shifting in his seat, rather uncomfortably when he was sitting on the couch. The blonde, who went by the name of Heidi Christensen, was practically throwing herself at him. Now, if he were a freshman in college Tristan wouldn't have even thought twice about the woman in front of him.  
  
"Why? Are you tired?" Heidi whispered in Tristan's ear, while moving closer.  
  
'Geez, was she this bad two years ago?' Tristan thought. "Umm, yeah actually I am. Real tired, you know. Long days at Yale have taken its toll." He faked a yawn and tried to get up.  
  
"Good, I am too. Let's go." Heidi half dragged Tristan to his bedroom.  
  
If was five am when Tristan woke up. He felt a weight on the left half of his body that was not the weight of Rory. 'Oh man, what happened?' He thought, as he looked down to see a blonde mass of hair resting on his chest.  
  
Silently praying that nothing happened, Tristan checked to see if both parties were fully clothed with a trembling hand gripping the sheet. Indeed, both people were fully clothed and not a piece was out of place. Quietly hopping out of the bed, Tristan made a dash for the shower. In a record time of fifteen minutes, he was done, and fully dressed in different clothes that weren't drenched in a sickening perfume and running down the stairs to the front desk.  
  
"There . . .woman . . .my apartment . . .not wanted . . .kick . . .out . . .twenty minutes . . .please?" Tristan managed to gasp out as he stood in front of the front desk clerk.  
  
Freddy, the front desk clerk, knew there was an unwelcome guest in Mr. DuGrey's apartment. The night clerk hadn't realized that Tristan had moved on, so he had let her on up without thinking. "Will do, Tristan. Going to find Rory?"  
  
"Of course . . .thanks." Tristan bolted out the door to his new Mustang and started the drive to Stars Hollow.  
  
Eminem is what woke Lorelai Gilmore up. She didn't really like the guy except when she was mocking him, which was always something fun. But she knew the only person who would have the guts to be playing this damned music was Tristan. Quietly getting up, she went to the front door and opened it to reveal a disheveled looking Tristan.  
  
This Tristan wasn't the normal preppy looking guy with messy hair. No no, this Tristan had locks of hair sticking straight up, down, out to the sides and diagonally, much more messier. This Tristan had wrinkled khakis from Abercrombie that were sitting crooked on his waist. This Tristan had a bright yellow rugby shirt with a few oil stains on the front. Lorelai didn't like this Tristan. Especially when his eyes were darting back and forth so quickly like that.  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
"She came back." Tristan backed up and sat down on the front steps. "Heidi.. .She came back last night. I tried to get rid of her and she followed me and we ended up falling asleep together."  
  
Lorelai gasped. This guy was about to have a nervous breakdown, but he just said that he fell asleep with another woman. Should she be caring, compassionate, or angered?  
  
Rory's boyfriend saw a look of anger pass Lorelai's face. "No, we didn't do anything. I checked. And I got out of there as fast as I could." Tristan had a sad but nervous look on his face. "My freshman year, I was a partier. I went to parties, made out with random chicks, and met a few not so innocent people. She was one of them. We were an on again, off again couple until she moved away. I didn't have feelings for her. We were together only for the necessities. You know, intimacy stuff, knowing someone wants you, you have someone to hold hands with at a party and stuff like that."  
  
What Tristan didn't know was Rory was hearing all of this. She was standing in the house, in front of the old screen door. Tristan went on, "She came back. I told her to leave. I- Gosh, what am I going to do?"  
  
"Tell her you have a girlfriend. One that would do anything for you in a heartbeat." Rory said, and paused. "And then turn of that damn music. It's such an ungodly hour." 


	17. Just Roommates

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the clothes on my back, and the two characters Kristina and Jake. And Heidi.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you very much for all the reviews throughout the entire story, they really brightened my day when I get them. This will be the last chapter, so I hope you like it. And if you don't, just remember that it was two am when I wrote it. So, thank you all again, and here's the last part of the story.  
  
** Oh yeah, I borrowed a good chunk of page two from The Notebook by Nicholas Sparks, but I added a couple words here and there. I've never read it, so don't kill me for using it if you don't like the book **  
  
Recap: What Tristan didn't know was Rory was hearing all of this. She was standing in the house, in front of the old screen door. Tristan went on, "She came back. I told her to leave. I- Gosh, what am I going to do?"  
  
"Tell her you have a girlfriend. One that would do anything for you in a heartbeat." Rory said, and paused. "And then turn of that damn music. It's such an ungodly hour."  
  
Chapter 17:  
  
Since it was so early, the three went into the house intending to go back to bed. Lorelai went upstairs, while Tristan and Rory went to her room. ((No, nothing is going happen, sorry.)) It didn't take long to figure out Rory wasn't mad at Tristan by the way she cuddled next to him when they both laid down. Tristan pondered this for a while before closing his eyes and letting the good thing called sleep claim his body.  
  
This time when Tristan woke up he wasn't freaking out. There was actually a sense of security; Rory was in his arms. 'I could get used to this,' He thought, slowly opening his eyes. "Well good morning, DuGrey. Of all people, you were the one that outslept my mom this morning. I thought you got up with the sun." Rory greeted the awakening college student.  
  
"I did?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I had to wake you up three hours ago. You were having a bad dream."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Heidi." Rory stated.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Rory shook her head. "No, but it sounds good." She smiled lovingly, "I'm glad you told me. Well, my mom, I mean. I just overheard the thing while I was eavesdropping because I- ." She was cut off by Tristan giving her a kiss to shut her up.  
  
Tristan gave Rory a kiss on the cheek as he slipped out of bed his senior year of college, a year or two later. He walked into the living room and picked up the book he was supposed to read for a Lit class. Subconsciously, he patted his right pocket to make sure the gift was still there.  
  
A few hours later Rory woke up facing a red rose on the pillow next to her that still had a crease from Tristan's head. There was a note attached to it that read: 'Meet me in the park at noon if you get up before then. If not, sorry, but you can't get the gift today.' Rory perked up at the thought of getting a gift because it was in her genes.  
  
It was already eleven fifteen, so Rory rushed to get ready. Walking to the park in jeans and a black longsleeve shirt fit for the crisp fall day, Rory was smiling.  
  
The smile grew even wider when she came up upon Tristan. He was lying on a blanket taken from their apartment, reading a book with a wicker basket next to him. She slowly advanced towards Tristan hoping to surprise him. "So you came." Tristan said, without looking up, knowing Rory had been there the whole time.  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" Rory asked, sitting down across from him.  
  
"Don't know." He closed the book silently. He had been staring at page two for the last hour. By now, he had memorized what he wanted to memorize; it was crucial to the picnic.  
  
"So, what's for lunch?"  
  
"Not so fast missy," He smiled, taking Rory's hands into his own. "I've got something to say first." Tristan took a deep breath, okay maybe several, tying to calm down. His heart was beating faster than normal. 'Well, here goes nothing,' He thought.  
  
"Tristan?" Rory looked at her boyfriend intently.  
  
Letting out another breath, Tristan started to speak. It seemed perfect. The past two years had been amazing, and it was perfect. The leaves were changing color, and many couples were around, and it was perfect. There was a woman sitting across from him, staring, and she was perfect.  
  
"My life? It isn't easy to explain. It has not been the rip roaring spectacular I fancied it would be, but neither have I burrowed around with gophers. I suppose it has most resembled a blue-chip stock: fairly stable, more ups than downs, and gradually trending upward over time. A good buy, a lucky buy, and I've learned not everyone can say this about his life. But do not be misled." Tristan looked at his girlfriend, smiling. Discreetly, he opened the cargo pocket in his khakis and took out the 'gift,' and hid it from Rory's sight. Going on, Tristan spoke yet again, "I am nothing special; of this I am sure. I am a common man with common thoughts, and I've led a common life. There are no monuments dedicated to me, except for the ones at Chilton, and my name will soon be forgotten, except for at Chilton. But I've loved another with all my heart and soul, and to me this has always been enough." Tristan finally got out what he had wanted to say since he had met Rory his sophomore year.  
  
Rory didn't know what to do. 'Okay, for once, my mind isn't giving me advice on what to do, and I'm not babbling. What is wrong with me?' She thought, as she saw Tristan getting up on one knee. 'Oh my gosh, he's gonna propose!'  
  
Tristan opened the box he was hiding, to reveal a simple engagement ring. It wasn't too big, and it wasn't too small. It was just right, something that would fit Rory well. He knew she didn't want to call attention to herself by wearing this ring, but he didn't want her to not wear it as well. "Rory Gilmore, I've loved you since I was 16, and it had always been enough, until now. I don't want you to just be my girlfriend. You're much more than that." Tristan grinned, looking like he was back at Chilton again. "Will you marry me?"  
  
"YES!" Rory answered so loud that she thought she had ruptured Tristan's eardrums.  
  
Grinning like a madman, Tristan promptly put the ring on Rory's finger and kissed her with everything in him. When they finally broke for air, Rory called her mother to tell her the news, and the future husband and wife ate their engagement lunch consisting of hamburgers and fries, along with lots of coffee. When they were finished, Tristan laid down, with Rory at his side.  
  
That is exactly how Kristina found the pair two hours later. The girl just never stayed at her own college. "Oh my gosh, what jewelry store did you two rob?" She exclaimed, grinning and grabbing Rory's hand to examine the ring.  
  
"I've coming back to Yale." Kristina announced around three pm. "Harvard is just a bunch of people that are too busy studying to party."  
  
Tristan laughed, thinking about ho much Rory's old roommate was so much like him his freshman year. He shook his head. "So where will you be living? Because, as much as I like you, you can't have Rory back." He kissed Rory on her forehead.  
  
"I know. But I'm in the complex across the street." She answered. "Oh yeah, I took an ad out like you. Maybe I'll find my future spouse, too. I hope you don't mind, but I can't open my apartment, so I'm going to have people to come over here so I can talk to them because your apartment looks like mine."  
  
Just ten minutes away, at the bulletin boards, a guy was reading the flyer. "Male Roommate wanted: Has to be a nice person, easy to get along with, and it neat. Is this you? If so, please call (292) 683-0518."  
  
Kristina's phone rang as the three were settling to watch a movie. "Hello? . . Yes, this is her . . Okay, when do you want to meet . . Okay, come to my friends apartment that looks almost exactly like mine and I'll interview you or whatever . . The apartments next to the café . . Apartment 19 . . See you."  
  
"New roomie?" Rory wondered, fifteen minutes later when the doorbell rang. Opening the door, she saw Tristan's old roommate.  
  
"Jake?" Tristan got up to see his old friend. "I thought you were with what's her face?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. That didn't exactly work out as we intended." He stepped in, noticing Kristina. "You're looking for a roommate?"  
  
"Yeah," She held out her hand. "I'm Kristina." She smiled.  
  
"Jake." He replied, taking her hand. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine."  
  
Rory and Tristan both rolled their eyes, seeing their old roommates flirt with each other. While they were watching the scene unfold, Rory nudged Tristan in the ribs. "Somehow, I don't think they'll be just roommates."  
  
** It's a cheesy and stupid ending, I know. But, oh well, I hope you like it anyways. Thank you everyone that read it ** 


End file.
